Naruto: rise of the cross
by The Wicked Eraser
Summary: a Naruto fanfic filled with ocs crossovers and other non cannon goodness. tyhe story is similar to cannon except ive added stuff and other antagonists the crosses will be an orginization that make this story different. the first chapter goes up soon.
1. Chap 1

** Stuff i forgot: Hunter is a low level demon and a reference to a story i wrote.**

**i don't own any body in Naruto, but i do own my ocs so don't steal them or i will kill you.**

_**jutsu/abilities**_

_thoughts and actions_

**Chapter1**

**21 years before the start of Naruto:**

"Damn it I'm scientist not a politician" says alexander in an aggravated tone as he hastily packs his equipment "they never said it was part of the deal."

"come on alex you know what they intended from the beginning, dont be a fool just give them the cross," says Minato in a calm voice "it will save lives in this war."

"By ending others, Minato you are my best friend but I guess even you dont understand me. I never wanted my inventions to be used to kill." says alexander calming down a bit.

"Then why did you make it?" says Minato in a rhetorical voice "why did you make it if not for killing."

"I... I just don't know for science i guess." says alexander as a sliver of doubt creeps into his voice.

"I hope you don't do this but i will not stop you if you do," Minato says begrudgingly "but also i cannot promise i won't be sent after you if you leave, at which point I will have no choice but to track you down."

"It's alright my friend I don't blame you" whispers alexander as he jumps out the window "I hope we meet again someday if not in this life then the next."

**20 years before the start of Naruto:**

"God Damn it these Leaf ninja are persistent i mean they've been chasing me for over a year, just because i took their money developed some awesome weapons and ran off without giving them any is that any reason to hunt me down" says alexander while hastily setting up a barrier while running from Leaf ninja who are throwing kunai at him. "Come on why the hell did this stupid thing have to short circuit now of all times" he mumbles clutching a largish white cross in his hand. he continues to run dodging kunai as he goes until he reaches a dead end in the form of a cliff.

"alright" says generic ninja #1 " we have you surrounded," the other 8 ninjas nod in agreement "hand over the crosses you developed with Konoha's money and come with us and you won't be hurt."

"I have a better idea,_**Weaponize, proto-white-cross: Hell's Blade**_" he shout confidently as the cross in his hand transforms into a very large blade, he swings it deftly with one hand "alright who's first"

"Hah, kid you can't take us all on but if you want to be stupid we'll be happy to kill you and take the crosses" says generic ninja #7.

As alexander prepares to charge in and hope for the best a shadowy figure appears behind the ninja. The only sounds alexander hears in the next 10 seconds are the agonizing screams of the ninja as their vital organs are torn from their living bodies in a shower of blood. alexander stands their speechless not believing his luck then the figure becomes visible through the mist of blood. "oh its you, Hunter, don't scare me like that i thought i was in trouble," alexander says in a casual tone completely unfitting the situation "that was a bit gruesome though did you have to rip out their organs with your hands though." a wail is heard from one of the dying ninja.

"yes." says Hunter pointedly in a cold monotone voice.

"Well ok, then how do you like the black cross i gave you." exclaims alexander in an unfittingly jolly voice.

"It works well enough." drones Hunter in the same cold, pointed, monotonous voice.

"We should probably get going before they're reinforcements get here" says alexander.

"Agreed." drones Hunter. They vanish in a puff of smoke.

**12 years before the start of Naruto:**

6 cloaked conspicuous cloaked figures gather in a of them starts to speak "I am K my master has called you here to give you these," he opens a box inside there are 5 variously colored crosses: red, yellow, blue, silver, and gold. He gives one to each of the persons present.

"What be this that thou hath given I?" inquires the recipient of the silver cross.

"They are extremely powerful weapons developed by my master." says K

"Yeah well why the eff is he given em to us" asks the recipient of the red cross. The recipient of the blue cross nods in agreement

"he entrusted me to give them to you because he wanted to see the extent of their ability," explains K "and he thought you 5 were the best people to do so."

"I dunno this seems a bit fishy to me." says the blue recipient

"Ja mon" says the gold recipient

"Be skeptical if you will i don't care take them or don't take them it's up to you but know if you refuse them now you won't get another chance." says K in an exasperated tone. One by one the 5 cloaked figures agree. "Alright then one thing though, i am terribly sorry to inform the recipient of the yellow cross the cross you have is only a prototype and therefore slightly less powerful than the others"

"S'fine." says the Recipient of the yellow cross in a regal and dignified tone.

"Now i beg you all to scatter before we are seen" says K *all parties present nod* as they are about to scatter K shouts "remember meet here every 2 years for the next 12 years if you don't you crosses may malfunction and explode."

"Wait what!" shouts the silver recipient

K vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

**Meanwhile in Konoha:**

"It's finally my time I have unleashed the 9-tailed fox which is currently crushing the hidden leaf village" monologues Tobi.

"Stop right there!" shouts a hooded figure

"Huh this is unexpected a leaf ninja I thought you were all fighting the Kyuubi that I summoned?" questions Tobi in a quizzical voice "oh well I guess I will have to kill you."

"I'm no leaf ninja, but no one, and I mean no one fucks with my village but me!" shouts the hooded figure as he throws off his hood revealing him to be alexander.

"Sorry but I have no idea who you are" says Tobi as alexander pulls an anime style sweat drop.

"Eh what do you mean you don't know me I'm the scourge rouge ninja of the hidden leaf village ALEXANDER OF THE CROSS!" shouts alexander.

"Sorry I have never heard of you" shrugs Tobi.

"Oh well that's a pity, but it still doesn't change the fact I'm gonna kick your ass because as I said no one destroys Konoha but Me." says alexander with a grimace as he pulls out a smallish white cross "So without further adue Weaponize,_**White-Cross, INFERNAL DOOM BLADE!"**_

**NEXT TIME: Tobi vs. alexander "no holds barred Genjutsu - Taijutsu fight!"**


	2. Stuff to know

Important stuff before the story.

The one thing you should know about this story is is that I'm not trying to please people I'm just writing a story and putting a story out there and if people like it then that's fine. this is primarily a Naruto story but i will be adding some ocs these will change the story a lot i will also add some characters from other series if i think that they will go well with the story or if i just happen to like them if you really want me to put a character in the story then please tell me i will consider it. the characters and ocs I'm putting in to the story in the foreseeable future are as follows.

Tsuna from Hitman reborn (if you haven't read/watched this then shame on you).

Kaede Nagase from Negima

Vash the Stampede from Trigun (but only in a cameo meaning a one-time character).

the ocs i will put in in the near future are:

Akki Tenma ( head of the Tenma clan looks over Naruto from the shadows).

Ittou Mikiri (another child training under Zabuza with Haku).

alexander Dleichs (creator of the crosses and traveling weapon merchant (note the crosses are a major plot element and are the main difference between this and Naruto).

K (the keeper and distributor of the crosses also a wooden puppet with a soul often seen traveling with alexander).

Elise (a girl living 2 doors down from Naruto also alexander's younger sister).

Tail (a traveling priest who also happens to be a mist ninja dropout).

Tobias "Virus" Helix (a leaf village ANBU who has the Gaidoku a Kekkei Genkai that causes everything he touches to deteriorate and break down).

Yuobo Kaii (Naruto's scatter-brained caretaker)

other notes: Sasuke isn't an ass thats about it

this counts for the whole story so i don't own any body in Naruto, Reborn!, Demon Eyes Kyo, Bleach, Negima, Trigun, or Sgt. Frog.

OK now onto the story


End file.
